


Coreopsis

by properlycolorful



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: But Totally Not Platonic Too, F/M, Platonic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-25 23:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12046965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/properlycolorful/pseuds/properlycolorful
Summary: If Tana and Cody cared then there would be boundaries, but they don't so there aren't.





	1. even if i had to

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this is platonic or not, but I definitely didn't write it that way. It's like brain-fluff, honestly. Fluff, but it's all in the head and no one says anything. I'm still not sure what kind of ship they are: brotp, otp, or already-married-so-no-need, but whatever. 
> 
> They need a story, at least, and it should be slightly respectful. I might add a second chapter or write a second story if I feel compelled to--or if the response is good, depends.

2.

* * *

 

“You're such an idiot,” she blurts, laughing before she even finishes her sentence, “just _fu—reaking_ move.”

It's two in the morning and both of them should be asleep. Despite the indescribable level of comfort he has whenever he's around her, this is just embarrassing. There's a certain distance that should be here, between these two type of people, in this type of place—without any alcohol, any. It just doesn't make any sense and, besides, he's got his own place to be at and he could always vibe and chill with _other_ favorable people there.

“No—are you serious? Tana, I was here first,” he whines, regrettably, but also he _deserves_ to. “Just go over there—what the—what's wrong with you? There's a bed over there—just go over ther—“

“No,” she grumbles, cushioning him against the maroon couch.

They were supposed to film their fifth attempt at a collaboration video—and, well, he's probably not going to edit it or post it, honestly. He couldn't stand their videos together. They were usually awkward and contrived and Cody just doesn't want to watch that while he's editing. Besides the irrefutable fact that his subscribers were going to post the most cringest comments of all time, he, himself, just didn't want to deal with the strange vibes he feels from his videos. He enjoys collaborating with people, but at the same time something about it feels so...forced, and he'll usually force himself to do stuff for the sake of “hilarious” content, but not really this time.

He shuffles against the couch and his elbow scuffs against her calves. He would be so upset, and he is, but he's always _sub-consciously_ upset at her. She was ridiculously annoying, and yet, incredibly chill and he had no problem lounging like this, a little too close for comfort, with her.

“I'm, like, really confident that you're gonna lose because I am,” and she intakes her breath, lifting her hands to exaggerate her notion even further, “gonna annoy you _so fu—reaking_ much. You're gonna owe me twenty bucks after this because you're _so_ broke right now.”

“I'm not—how do you even know that? How do you know I'm broke?” He curls himself up, resting on his elbows. Tana can tell he's actually _slightly_ concerned at their lack of boundaries.

 “I saw it in your ripped-up _freak_ ing wallet, remember? You showed me your, like, card thing,” she mutters, not really paying attention to Cody anymore. She's probably looking at her phone screen right now, just casually staring at her reflection and picking some parts of her face or something. She was _insanely_ disgusting and he wasn't even ashamed enough to keep that fact to himself.

“You're really f—,” he's about to say before he cuts himself off, and Tana leans upward.

“I'm what? What? You were gonna curse—you're were just about to lose twenty bucks,” the blonde comments, pointing at him, “I swear, I'm gonna f—I'm gonna win and I'm never gonna let you live it down, like, _ever._ ”

Her toes, fortunately, covered in socks, curl against the armrest beneath him. She's too _damn_ close for comfort, Cody thinks. It's unsettling how close they are, and it doesn't even bother him, like, at all. He couldn't care any more than he does, which isn't at all. He doesn't care— _he_ should. Tana is disgusting, disgusting and ridiculously annoying, to the extent that it's almost sickening, actually, but... well, Cody doesn't think that changes anything. She's annoying and disgusting and whatever, but it doesn't change anything.

He's not leaving—not right now.

“Yeah, whatever, you're just,” he begins, before letting himself fall against the couch again. He's not going to finish that sentence; he's getting tired and words are struggling to come out. The brunette just waves his hand in the air and lets that elaborate the details for him.

It's too _warm_ here... against her. He feels disturbingly comfortable, but also _really, really_ warm. And nice, he lastly adds.

Tana curls her sock against his skin, and he knows it's to annoy him, so he can't suppress the puff he exhales. “What the f—what are you _doing_? Seriously, stop.”

He doesn't know when he _exactly_ starts laughing, but it's after she's giggling on the other side that he feels his own smile curl. She's grossly infectious and contagious and he's annoyed that he's not annoyed more. It barely scratches the surface of how he _should_ be feeling. She's over there picking at the edges of her, um... _hair,_ Cody suppresses a laugh. That's just too mean, he can't laugh in her face about that—behind, _sure_ , but in front... that's too much.

It's not like they're _that..._ bad, he tries. They're bad, but not... that bad, besides she's got other things going for her like her... well, Cody can't even think about them right now, but they were there somewhere. Clearly, if so many people liked her, _if he liked her—_ cause he thinks he does... a little—then there has to be a reason. She's... funny, chill, and that's got to count for something. And, occasionally, being around her is like the most comfortable feeling he's ever had around someone he's hated as much as he hates her.

It's like... she's a _really_ bad nightmare that he gets every night and isn't as bad as all the other ones and that he, mostly, knows like the back of his hand so he isn't uncomfortable about it. She's his most consistently bad nightmare and the horror isn't even really horror, like that, Cody thinks. 

She's a lot nicer than most nightmares, he adds even further, pushing the last line of generosity that he has for her.

Cody turns so that her sock is touching his back. It's not even that bad, he thinks to himself. She's trying to annoy him and it's not even that bad. If anything, it's... it's _nice._ It's gross and pushing every boundary line that exists, but it's not... annoying exactly. Proximity with her...

It feels like it should be—like she should be there, somewhere, in his space. _Obviously,_ these thoughts are provoking every ounce of muscle in his body to just cringe uncontrollably. It's just disturbing, Cody is disturbingly sick right now.

“Hey, hey Cody,” Tana blurts again, kicking his back enough to _actually_ annoy him—just when he was getting comfortable, “are you falling asleep? You—“

“I'm awake, I'm awake,” he groans, aggressively shoving her foot away, “ _shusssh,_ ” and falls back on the armrest.

“Oh okay, I thought you were f—um, falling sleep,” she corrects, giggling enough for it be laughter, though it always sounds like giggling when it comes from her.

Cody shakes his head, suddenly aching for a couple of sheets, but he's too tired to reach for them. He'd have to stumble over her and get them and then he'd get comfortable and _actually_ stay over—that's a level of comfort that's too weird for Cody. Lounging on a couch together is fine, but sleeping over here like they're suddenly best friends or something is just too much.

 _Way_ too much.

“You keep saying that I'm gonna lose, but you're literally, like, stopping yourself from cursing after every other word,” he rambles, shaking his hair in his hands. “I'm probably gonna fall asleep and you're gonna curse like a f—like a sailor or _something_. Can you pass me the sheet on the bed?”

Screw it.

Tana doesn't wait for a beat to respond. “No, it's too _fu_ —reaking far,” the blonde curtly says, turning to her left.

For a second, Cody takes it. He takes that response and forces himself to get comfortable... but then the cold settles into his bones and he realizes that he's _definitely_ sleeping here and he leans up, jumps over her legs, and drags the sheet away from the bed as quickly as he can. Tana just looks at him comfortably from her angle and doesn't say a word, because, _honestly,_ if she does then he'll probably hog the sheets out of pettiness and old, bitter saltiness, so she just lets him do the work.

When he returns to his spot next to her, in his black, plain t-shirt _as always_ and his dark jeans, Tana angles herself just a bit, _just a bit_ , so that he can fit.

He falls like a nice, easy puzzle piece beside her and the sheets fall over her gracefully. He doesn't say a word to her after that, except a bitter, “Thanks, I mean, it wasn't that far and you could have—whatever, I'm so tired it doesn't matter,” before he resigns himself to turning around and falling asleep.

Tana spends a few minutes into the night scrolling on her phone and trying not to move too much with this _idiot_ next to her, before she, eventually, slowly, falls to sleep.

When he wakes up the next morning, he finds Tana's head dangling off the couch at a dangerous angle. For just a beat, just a little moment, he hesitates to do anything, because he's warm, he's lazy, and, as he said... it's _nice._ Being close to her like that—it's not _amazing_ or anything, but it's really, really nice—so he almost just sits there. He almost doesn't do anything, until, until he sees her socked foot right on top of his chest, just comfortably curled, and he _finally_ reacts.

Not because of the foot, but.. because he  _saw_ the foot.

He gets up, shoves the sheets back atop of her legs, and creeps his way beside her silently. Even though she's not exactly an amazing sight when she's asleep, she looks actually... _nice_ when she's asleep. It's not mind-blowing or gorgeous or anything, but she's... _pretty?_

Cody grabs her head and arms, placing them as lightly as he can into the couch and away from the edge, though it looks more aggressive than he intends for it to be. Her arms feel so small in his hands, even though his hands are not _that_ big at all, and her skin is pretty soft for someone as, _probably,_ careless as her. Cody's hand lingers a little more than he'd like it to when he lays it back on the couch. When he sees his finger prints against her skin, he almost feels bad at how rough he was when he moved her. Crouching as quietly as he can, the brunette moves the brown flimsy sheets, sufficiently enough, over her arms and stands straight back up.

He spends a good few seconds just staring at her and analyzing how ridiculously careless she is for someone so... so—so like her. She should be careful with herself, is all. She's _small_ and kind of, pathetically, frail, and she should take care of herself. She should, he doesn't know, be less lazy about things like that.

If isn't for the sun blinding his eyelids, forcibly taking his eyes off of her, Cody would stare at her sleep for a while. _Idly,_ of course. Cody tends to lose himself in his thoughts when he's thinking about stupid, insignificant things like other people's skin-care or something.

“This is—this is just pathetic,” he mumbles, shaking his head, and his thoughts away, before he remembers he has to go.

It doesn't take him long to collect his stuff, and he does kind of hastily, but not. He grabs his keys, his phone, and his jacket, before checking himself in the mirror just once. Combing through his hair for just a barely noticeable effect that he's left, Cody turns away from the bronze mirror.

He's about to leave until he hears something drop.

 _Her_ phone, of course.

As always, in his comfortably _unethical_ head, he debates what to do for too long. He stands in the middle of the hallway, right in front of the door, just looking at the phone, until he walks over and plants the phone on the bedside table. He even leaves it to charge; _he's incredibly generous,_ honestly.

Without a slip in his step, Cody turns and makes his way to the door, before glancing at Tana one last time, like an empty-headed idiot, and leaving.

 

* * *

 

_I left __

Text message delivered

 

_Obviously?? __

Text message sent

 

_You're so annoying __

Text message delivered

 


	2. i would never go out with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @tanamongeau: I literally just want to talk to you  
> 4: 03 PM  
> @tanamongeau: And you make it so hard lol  
> 4: 03 PM
> 
> @codyko: Because I don't like you lol  
> 4: 05 PM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part is a prequel setting up for the first chapter. I didn't know this would be a slow-burn sort of story, but it looks like it will be. It's sort of based on different social media sites or apps-- but mostly, from iPhone text messages. You should be able to tell who is talking for most of the part. 
> 
> However, for text messages, it does get very, very confusing so I put underscores to help you differentiate who's talking. If it says "[Insert User 1 Name Here]" at the top--like how it says Cody--then it's probably User 2 talking to User 1 first. You know, like if you were using an iPhone and texting someone then it usually says their name at the top not yours? It's supposed to be like that for the text messages-- or for the Facebook messenger thing. Everything else should be crystal clear. 
> 
> The sad thing is I hardly watch both of their videos, but I ship them--as a brotp or otp, I don't know--so much that I had to write this. I mean, I definitely watch Cody's videos, but... um, not so much Tana's, so forgive me if they seem a little out of character. I'm still learning about their phraseology and diction and all of that. Have patience with me as I craft these two as perfectly as I can.
> 
> Anyway, have a good read!

1.

* * *

 

Cody

 

**Text Message**

**Today** 4: 32 PM

 

_So we both lost??_

_That was frking stupid lol_

 

___ I told you_

___ We're both highly competitive_

 

_No, u didnt_

_And I'm not competitive_

_I just hate you lol_

 

___ So do I_

___ It's like the only thing we have in common_

 

_I mean, I was kidding_

_I don't hate you_

_But I don't like you lol_

 

___ Are you actually laughing or_

___ You're just trying to soften the blow or something_

___ Cause I don't care_

 

_I don't care either_

_I'm literally laughing_

 

___ I mean, I already knew you were obnoxious_

___ But this absolutely takes the cake_

 

“ _Takes the cake”??_

_What r u tlking about??_

_No one talks like that_

_You're literally a dad_

 

___ I know_

___ You say it all the time_

 

_Yeah_

_You're a dad_

_Talk to u later dad_

 

___ You're so annoying lol_

 

_Love u too dad_

* * *

 

 

**Cody Ko**

**@CodyKo**

 

 **@tanamongeau** : Are we ever going to post our collabs??

2: 45 PM

 **@tanamongeau:** Why do we even film stuff for??

2: 45 PM

 

 **@codyko:** I don't know

2: 55 PM

 **@codyko:** It's just boring

2: 55 PM

 **@codyko:** Plus, you're not fuNNY

2: 55 PM

 

 **@tanamongeau:** Cody you are so FRKING rude

2: 58 PM

 **@tanamongeau:** I AM FUNNY

2: 58 PM

 **@tanamongeau:** Screw you

2: 58 PM

 

 **@codyko:** lol

3: 15 PM

 

* * *

**Cody Ko**

**@CodyKo**

 

 **@tanamongeau:** You look terrible

11: 58 PM

 **@tanamongeau:** In your new pic

11: 58 PM

 

 **@codyko:** Thank you because I was definitely waiting on you to tell me

1: 34 AM

 **@codyko:** Tana, I don't care lol

1: 34 AM

 **@codyko:** I'm not really trying

1: 34 AM

 

 **@tanamongeau:** You are literally SUCH A LIAR

1: 37 AM

 **@tanamongeau:** Tell me

1: 37 AM

 **@tanamongeau:** Do you believe your own lies??

1: 37 AM

 

 **@codyko:** Sometimes lol

1: 42 AM

 

 **@tanamongeau:** Right

1: 44 AM

 **@tanamongeau:** Exactly

1: 44 AM

 

 **@codyko:** But I actually don't care about your opinion though

1: 57 AM

 **@codyko:** That I believe

1: 57 AM

 

 **@tanamongeau:** It's okay lol

1: 58 AM

 **@tanamongeau:** I don't care either

1: 58 AM

* * *

Cody

 

**Text Message**

**Today** 3: 15 AM

 

_Are u awake??_

_Cody???_

_CODYYYYY_

 

___ What the hell??_

___ What_

___ What do you want?_

___ It's 3 in the morning_

___ Who texts at 3 in the morning??_

 

_Uh_

_Everyone_

_Like literally everyone_

 

___ Yeah I know_

___ But that's reserved for friends_

___ We're not friends_

 

_Okay and??_

_I'm sooo bored_

_All of my friends are asleep_

 

___ ???_

___ What the hell_

___ So?_

 

_I can't sleep_

_Talk to me_

 

___ No_

___ Go to sleep_

 

_Codyyy_

_Pleaseeee_

_I'm super bored_

 

___ Tana, seriously_

___ Go to sleep_

___ I'm not your friend lol and this is just awkward as hell_

___ Stop_

 

_Don't you know that I'm rude_

_And awkward as hell_

_Like that's my tagline_

 

___ ??_

___ Please, stop_

___ You're not funny_

 

_YES I AM_

_I am so funny_

_Funnier than u_

 

___ Uh no_

 

_Yes I am_

_You love my jokes_

_Admit it_

 

___ Uh no_

___ I don't_

 

_Yes you do_

_Especially the dad one_

_You love that one_

 

___ No_

___ Go to sleep Tana_

 

_NEVER_

_I'm so bored and you're like the only one that's entertaining enough to keep me awake_

 

___ Okay thanks_

___ I don't care_

 

_I'm gonna prove I'm funnier than u_

_I'm gonna make u laugh_

_Wait_

 

___ Tana_

___ Please stop_

___ I'm so tired_

___ Can we do this tomorrow?_

 

_You're acting like a grandpa_

_What the hell lol_

_Your fans are right_

_You're literally old_

 

___ I'm going to bed_

___ Night_

 

“ _I'm going to bed” lol_

_You are so old_

_OMG_

_I'm gonna get u one of those canes_

_With the tennis ball at the bottom_

_For your birthday this year_

_Lol yes_

_Codyyyy_

_Codyy_

 

___ You're so annoying_

___ Shut up for god's sake_

 

“ _For god's sake”??_

_Listen to yourself lol_

_How old r u??_

_Tell me_

_Do u pee yourself at night??_

 

___ TANA_

___ Please_

___ GO TO BED_

 

_Ok ok, I will_

_Night dad_

 

* * *

 

Tana

 

**Text Message**

**Today** 4: 40 PM

 

_Please never text me again_

 

___ I'm sorry Cody_

___ For last night_

___ That was mean_

___ I know u don't like grwing old lol_

 

_I hate you so much_

 

___ Me too lol_

 

_Seriously_

_Don't text me at midnight_

_I love sleep too much for this_

_And I woke up with the worst headache in the world_

 

___ Wow_

___ Everytime u prove me right_

___ You're so old lol_

 

__ VoiceMemo145.m4a sent

 

_Lol_

_I seriously hate you_

 

___ Me too_

___ What the hell, Cody_

___ We're so similar_

___ We both hate each other_

___ And we both believe our lies_

___ TWINSES_

 

_Lol_

_Tana, stop texting me please_

_I can't lose another night to how annoying you are_

_Please_

 

___ Ok, whatever Cody lol_

 

_Thank you_

_Finally_

 

___ Bye dad_

 

* * *

 

**Cody Ko**

**@CodyKo**

 

 **@tanamongeau:** Cody, please, please take your picture down

2: 10 PM

 **@tanamongeau:** It's so bad lol

2: 10 PM

 

 **@codyko:** Right, again

3: 40 PM

 **@codyko:** I don't care

3: 40 PM

 

 **@tanamongeau:** You're so fRKING rude Cody

3: 45 PM

 **@tanamongeau:** lol

3: 45 PM

 **@tanamongeau:** I can't believe you've had successful relationships

3: 48 PM

 

 **@codyko:** Nice lol

3: 55 PM

 **@codyko:** And I'm rude

3: 55 PM

 

 **@tanamongeau:** You bring this side out of me

3: 57 PM

 **@tanamongeau:** ALL OF THE TIME

3: 57 PM

 

 **@codyko:** How???

4: 02 PM

 **@codyko:** That doesn't make sense Tana

4: 02 PM

 **@codyko:** How can I forcibly make you a BAD person?

4: 02 PM

 

 **@tanamongeau:** I literally just want to talk to you

4: 03 PM

 **@tanamongeau:** And you make it so hard lol

4: 03 PM

 

 **@codyko:** Because I don't like you lol

4: 05 PM

 

 **@tanamongeau:** CODYYYY

4: 07 PM

 **@tanamongeau:** Stop being so fRKING uptight lol

4: 07 PM

 

 **@codyko:** Bye Tana lol

4: 10 PM

 

 **@tanamongeau:** Fine

4: 11 PM

 **@tanamongeau:** Bye dad

4: 11 PM

 

* * *

Cody

 

**Text Message**

**Today** 11: 32 PM

 

_Can u belive I've never seen the matrix??_

_Everyone can't believe it_

_It looks so stupid lol_

 

___ It is but it isn't_

___ It's a good movie though_

___ With some neat frking fight scenes_

___ And some deep deep ideology crap_

___ In other words,_

___ Don't watch it_

 

_Why????_

_It sounds so good lol_

_I'm kidding_

_It sounds terrible_

_lol_

 

___ Lol, that's why I said don't_

___ Shy away from good movies Tana_

___ They'll bore you because you're vapid_

___ Lol_

___ I'm sorry_

___ That was actually mean_

___ Actually I don't care lol_

 

_You're such A HORRIBLE HUMAN BEING_

_Lol_

_I hate you Cody_

 

___ Lol_

___ The feeling is entirely mutual, I promise_

 

* * *

 

**Missed call from Tana**

Mobile

**Missed call from Tana**

Mobile

 

* * *

 

 

Tana

 

**Text Message**

**Today** 9: 40 PM

 

_Why were you calling me??_

_Please don't ever call me_

_Again_

_Like even through life-threatening emergencies_

_At all_

 

* * *

Cody

 

**Text Message**

**Today** 10: 17 PM

 

_CoDY_

_The scariest thing happened_

 

___ I don't care_

___ I really really don't_

 

_I was walking home_

_And I nEVER DO that_

_And some guy started following me lol_

_Calling after me and stuff like_

_Tana tana_

_I think I'm gonna make a storytime lol_

_Then move lol_

 

___ You should report that_

___ Then do whatever else it is that you do_

___ I mean, I really don't care_

 

_Yeah_

_We kNOW Cody_

_I'll file a report tomorrow lol_

_I'm sOO tired_

 

___ You should probably call the cops or something_

___ You don't exactly live in a gated community lol_

 

_Right_

_Ok dad, I will_

 

___ Tana_

___ You should seriously file that_

___ I'm not kidding lol_

___ I'm being serious_

 

_OK_

_I WILL_

_Leave me aLONE lol_

_I'm tIREED_

 

___ Alright, fine_

___ I tried to help lol_

___ I don't care enough to actually aggravate you_

 

_Night dad_

 

* * *

**Cody Ko**

Active now

 

Your new profile pic is awful Cody lol

Take it down

 

__ Again, I don't care lol

 

Also, I have like intense PTSD or something

I keep hearing that guy's voice

I haven't told anyone lol

And I keep forgetting to file it

 

__ Tana

__ Seriously?

 

Yeah lol

I'm like crying with laughter as I type this

 

__ What's wrong with you??

__ A guy literally could've killed you and you're just like

__ Oh nope, no reason to worry about this

__ Might as well make a storytime

__ I'm definitely sleeping tonight

 

I never eVEN MADE the storytime

Like it's barely even a storytime lol

And it creeps me out

LIKE EVEN WORSE THAN BEFORE

Yet I'm like dying of tears cause I can't stop laughing

WHY AM I so careless lol

 

__ Tana

__ Please file that report

__ It's just very concerning now

__ I'm getting anxious

__ I hate getting anxious

__ Especially when I don't like the person I'm getting anxious for lol

 

Lol

Ok dad

I will

I pinky swear promise lol

 

__ Tana, seriously lol

__ File it

 

Alright dad

 

__ Alright, that dad thing is just getting weird

__ It's venturing very weird boundary lines

 

Yeah

I'm gonna stop lol

 

__ Thank you lol

 

OR MAYBE NOT

HAHAHAHAHA

 

__ You're so annoying lol

 

* * *

 

**Missed call from Tana**

Mobile

**Missed call from Tana**

Mobile

 

* * *

 

Tana

 

**Text Message**

**Today** 9: 34 PM

 

_Why were you calling me?_

_Please don't call me_

_It's not really funny_

_And it never was_

 

___ I was bored_

___ I'm sorry lol_

___ I'm so annoying_

___ But like ANSWER THE PHONE_

 

_No lol_

_Besides, I was in the middle of something_

_I couldn't answer it_

_Even if I didn't want to_

 

___ Wow Cody_

___ You're so fRKING rude_

___ Answer it next time_

___ It was honestly one of the funniest things ever_

___ I wanted to show you lol_

 

_Ok_

_Cool_

_I probably won't answer it though lol_

 

___ WOW_

___ Bye Codyyyy_

 

* * *

 

**Cody Ko**

**@CodyKo**

 

 **@tanamongeau:** You don't look so bad in your ig pic Cody

5: 56 PM

 **@tanamongeau:** You finally did it lol

5: 56 PM

 **@tanamongeau:** YAY

5: 56 PM

 **@tanamongeau:** You're not such a ugly piece of crap lol

5: 56 PM

 

 **@codyko:** Oh why thank you

6: 02 PM

 **@codyko:** Could I care any less?

6: 02 PM

 **@codyko:** Probably not lol

6: 02 PM

 **@codyko:** I don't care Tana

6: 03 PM

 

 **@tanamongeau:** CODYYY

6: 07 PM

 **@tanamongeau:** Why are you so frKING uptight?

6: 07 PM

 **@tanamongeau:** I get it. You don't like me, I don't like you

6: 07 PM

 **@tanamongeau:** We're not friends

6: 07 PM

 **@tanamongeau:** But like I'm bored and you're on and I'm on

6: 08 PM

 **@tanamongeau:** So let's just talk

6: 08 PM

 **@tanamongeau:** Who the hell cares??

6: 08 PM

 

 **@codyko:** And what are we supposed to talk about??

6: 08 PM

 **@codyko:** We have close to nothing in common

6: 09 PM

 **@codyko:** At all

6: 09 PM

 **@codyko:** Plus you're not funny so ??

6: 09 PM

 

 **@tanamongeau:** I hate you

6: 18 PM

 **@tanamongeau:** For someone who's like the stupidest person I've ever met

6: 18 PM

 **@tanamongeau:** You think so fRKING MUCH

6: 18 PM

 **@tanamongeau:** Let's just talk who cares??

6: 18 PM

 **@tanamongeau:** We can literally talk about anything

6: 19 PM

 **@tanamongeau:** I don't care, I'm BORED omg

6: 19 PM

 

 **@codyko:** Alright fine

6: 20 PM

 **@codyko:** How was your day Tana?

6: 22 PM

 **@codyko:** Did you somehow stumble into a murderer's home or something???

6: 22 PM

 **@codyko:** Tell me

6: 22 PM

 **@codyko:** I care so much lol

6: 22 PM

 **@codyko:** Tell me

6: 22 PM

 

 **@tanamongeau:** Forget it Cody

6: 24 PM

 **@tanamongeau:** I don't care anymore lol

6: 24 PM

 **@tanamongeau:** You're just being such a terrible person

6: 24 PM

 **@tanamongeau:** That it's boring

6: 25 PM

 **@tanamongeau:** Bye

6: 25 PM

 **@tanamongeau:** Have a terrible, terrible life

6: 25 PM

 

 **@codyko:** _merylstreepthingmeme.jpg_

6: 30 PM

 **@codyko:** YOU TOO

6: 30 PM

 

* * *

 

 

Tana

 

**Text Message**

**Today** 2: 40 AM

 

_I'm sorry lol_

_For being a very terrible person_

_It's not intentional_

_I can just be very terrible_

_Lol_

_This is awful, but I don't really care_

_Anyway, sorry_

 

___ Wow Codyy_

___ You have feelings??_

___ I'm shook lol_

 

_Yeah yeah lol_

_Whatever_

_I'm just aware I was being pretty awful_

_Like at the time_

_I tend to be awful but it's mostly because I don't like you_

_Nothing personal or anything_

 

___ Ok whatever_

___ I don't like u either_

___ But u don't see me being like TERRIBLE_

___ So_

 

___ Okay but that's who I am_

_I'm terrible lol_

_Sometimes_

_Mostly_

 

___ Sometimes??_

___ Mostly??_

___ Cody u don't have to be so humble_

___ Wow_

 

_Screw you lol_

 

_Anyway_

_Do you wanna collab or something??_

_And actually post it this time??_

 

___ Wow_

___ You such a fRKING piece of crap CODY_

___ I shuldn't even collab with u_

___ But I'm so generous and like not terrible_

___ That I'll give u some views_

___ So yeah_

___ Sure lol_

 

_I would feel bad_

_But I'm not just apologizing for the collab_

_A little, but not really_

_I'm actually sorry for being terrible_

_Cause I was being terrible lol_

 

___ Yeah okay_

___ It's okay lol_

___ I FORGIVE YOU CODY_

___ I forgive u dad lol_

 

_Please_

_Let that joke rest_

_It's not funny_

_You're not funny_

 

___ Okay_

___ Sure dad_

 

_You're so annoying lol_

 

 

 


End file.
